The Mark of Athena!
by NataliaHallows
Summary: The first chapter is the real one written by RR and I have started writing the rest! I also have another one in my POV After months of preparation, the Greeks and Romans finally meet. That means Jason Grace and Percy Jackson are about to join the two and sail to Rome aboard the Argo II to close the Doors of Death. Annabeth Chase has a destiny yet to be revealed in the Mark of Athe
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

**Okay honestly I just wanted to try writing a version to go along with this and I am going to start uploading like crazy to finish my other one and try to get as far as I can with this one. They are totally different as can be so yeah!**

The Mark of Athena

Annabeth

Until she met the exploding statue, Annabeth thought she was prepared for anything. She paced the deck of the Argo II, checking and double checking the ballistics to make sure they were locked in on. She confirmed that the white flag was flying from the mast. She reviewed the plan with the rest of the crew. And the back-up plan, and the back-up plan for the back-up plan.

Most importantly, she pulled aside their war crazed chaperone, Gleeson Hedge, and encouraged him to take the morning off in his cabin watching reruns of a mixed martial arts championship. The last thing they needed, flying a Greek trireme into a potentially hostile Roman camp, was a middle-aged satyr in gym clothes waving a club and yelling "DIE!".  
Everything seemed to be in order. Even that mysterious chill that she'd been feeling since the ship launched seemed to have dissipated. At least for now.

The warship descended from the clouds but Annabeth couldn't stop second guessing herself. What if this was a bad idea? What if the Romans panicked and attacked on sight? The Argo II definitely did not look friendly. Two hundred feet long with a bronze hull, flaming metal dragon for a mast head, mounted repeating crossbows that could fire explosive bolts powerful enough to blast through concrete. Well, it wasn't the most appropriate ride for a meet and greet with the neighbors.

Annabeth had tried to give the Romans a heads up. She'd asked Leo to send one of his special inventions, a holographic scroll, to alert their friends inside their camp. Hopefully the message had gotten through. Leo had wanted to paint a giant message on the bottom of the hull, "Wazzup?" and a smiley face, but Annabeth had vetoed the idea. She wasn't sure the Romans had a sense of humor.

Too late to turn back now. The clouds broke around the hull, revealing the golden green carpet of the Oakland hills below them. Annabeth gripped one of the bronze shields that lined the starboard railing. Her three crewmates took their places.

On the stern quarterdeck, Leo brushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and levers. Most helmsmen would have been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a rudder. Leo had installed a keyboard monitor aviation controls from a leer jet and dubstep soundboard and the motion control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could fire the ship by pulling on the throttle or fire the weapons by sampling an album or raise the sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast. Even by demigod standards, Leo was seriously ADHD.  
Piper paced back and forth behind the main mast, practicing her lines. "Lower your weapons," she murmured, "we just want to talk."

Her Charmspeak was so powerful the words flowed over Annabeth, filling her with the desire to drop her dagger and have a nice long chat. For a child of Aphrodite, Piper tried really hard to play down her beauty. Today she was dressed in tattered jeans, worn out sneakers, and a white tank top with pink Hello Kitty designs. Maybe a joke? Though Annabeth really could never tell with Piper. Her choppy brown hair was braided down the right side with an eagle's feather.

And then there was Piper's boyfriend, Jason. He stood at the bow on a raised crossbow platform where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his sword. Otherwise he was pretty calm for a guy who was making himself a target. Over his jeans and his orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, he had donned a toga and a purple cloak, symbols of his old rank as praetor. With his wind ruffled blond hair and his icy blue eyes, he looked ruggedly handsome and in control, just like son of Jupiter should. He'd grown up at Camp Jupiter, so hopefully his familiar face would make the Romans hesitate to blow them out of the sky.

Annabeth tried to fight it, but she didn't completely trust this guy. He acted too perfect, always following the rules, always doing the honorable thing. He even looked too perfect. In the back of her mind, she kept thinking 'maybe this was a trick and he betrayed us. What if we sail into Camp Jupiter and he says, "Hey, Romans! Check out these prisoners and this cool ship I brought you."

Annabeth didn't think he would do that, but still. She couldn't look at him without getting a bitter taste in her mouth. He'd been part of Hera's forced exchange program between the two camps. Without warning, Hera had plucked up Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend, wiped his memory and sent him to this Roman camp. In exchange, the Greeks got Jason. None of that was Jason's fault, but every time Annabeth looked at him, she remembered how much she missed Percy.

Percy, who might be below them right now.  
Oh god. Panic welled up inside her. "I'm a child of Athena," she said to herself, "I have to stick to my plan and not get distracted."  
Then she felt it again, that familiar shiver, as if an evil snowman had crept up right behind her and was breathing down her neck. She turned but no one was there. It must be her nerves. Annabeth wished she could pray to her mother for help, but now that was impossible. Not this last month since she'd had a horrible encounter with her mom and had gotten the worst present of her life.

The cold pressed closer. She thought she heard a voice in the wind, laughing. Every muscle in her body tensed. She knew something was about to be terribly wrong. She almost ordered Leo to reverse course. And then, in the valley below, horns sounded.  
The Romans had spotted them.


	2. Chapter 2: Jason

**I am only doing Jason, Annabeth, and Percy's POV!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns it not me**

The Mark of Athena

Jason

The war ship was getting closer to the camp meanwhile Jason was internally freaking out. He couldn't help but think of all the things that could go wrong. Yeah he was the praetor that is if they hadn't already replaced him. This was one meeting he definitely wasn't looking forward to.

The Romans were ready with weapons raised. They were his family. Jason was nervous for the reunion no doubt but Piper was there. They were together after he became brave enough to ask her. There was still Reyna to deal with though. He could learn swordplay in a month but he would never understand girls. That aside, Leo was going crazy twisting and turning knobs and pushing buttons. He couldn't blame him, Jason wouldn't want to be held accountable for flattening New Rome either. Although, the Argo II was decked out courtesy of the Hephaestus cabin. It was a "sweet crib" as Leo put it.

"Ready?" Piper asked. He nodded as the ship began its rocky descent. She had been put in charge of talking to the audience by using her charmspeak. Jason had never been more nervous in his life although he didn't seem like it. He had his game face on. He had to or otherwise everyone would go berserk. They already had a war goat at hand.

Annabeth came to stand next to them. It was obvious that she was going insane-she had everything planned out ahead of time making Jason want to forget the mission altogether. He had remembered where the camp was only a few weeks after they started to work on the Argo II. Tons of things went wrong with different small parts so they were delayed a month. Hopefully Percy Jackson, the other guy, had his memory or this would become interesting real fast.

The ship landed with a loud thud. It was now or never. He defiantly strode forward waiting for the ramp to open. It lowered down for Jason to see a lot of legionaries. In the front stood a girl he was kind of scared of, more or less like Annabeth. She was wearing the praetor cape, toga, the whole shebang. She narrowed her eyes calculating at them. She spotted Jason; her eyes lit up a little and a smile was plastered on her face. Then she saw Piper holding his hand. That went well.

"Hello Romans please lower your weapons we just want to talk." Piper's voice was overpowering and worked fine as the crowd did just as she asked. She was something.

"Hello Greeks." Reyna's voice was cold and regal. Jason flinched. Could he be any stupider than to play with a girl's feelings?

"I think you're giving them the wrong impression Reyna." A boy about Jason's own age with a dark mop of hair and sea green eyes tried to subtly whisper to her. It was deadly silent so his master plan didn't really work out. He had an aura of power around him similar to his own. Annabeth stifled a gasp. Jason mentally slapped himself. That guy had to be the one and only Percy. The aforementioned stepped forward and smiled. He turned to Annabeth and said,

"Hey!" he was so calm and then of course Annabeth was always logical and usually frazzled, did something unexpected. She practically pounced on the guy. He staggered a bit but his smile grew even wider. He could almost hear Piper wanting to aw. Leo pretended to gag. No one cracked a smile. As soon as the couple split apart Percy turned to the crowd.

"You do realize Jason is back right? You know the one none of you could shut up about?" that seemed to do the trick as they all erupted in cheers. Jason motioned Leo and Piper forward to follow him into territory. He ran into Dakota first and he was as woozy as ever with his kool aid sloshing out of his flask. Bobby, Gwen, and a lot of other people Jason used to hang out with, many being from the Fifth Cohort, suffocated him in hugs and congratulations. The crowd soon dispersed and all that were left was his group, Percy, Reyna, a girl he recognized as Hazel, a stocky Chinese boy, Tyson, and a harpy.

"Why don't I start? Hey guys I'm Leo-" he was cut off by Percy.

"Repair Boy of the Argo II right?" he chuckled and Piper went up to high five him.

"Haha very funny but no I built that ship and designed it." Leo said matter-of-factly. Jason shook his head and decided to go next.

"Jason Grace here don't know if you need to know anything else."

"Dude I didn't even need to know your name." Percy muttered. Annabeth grinned. It was the happiest he had ever seen her ever since they first met. The rest said their introductions. Ella the harpy was very interesting. Jason would have to keep an eye on her. He then noticed what Percy was wearing. It was the praetor's outfit. Annabeth saw it too.

"You're praetor?" she asked in disbelief. Percy nodded and smiled.

"Yup apparently saving the camp from a giant get's you this." He said pointing to himself.

"A giant?" Piper asked. Jason was as surprised as she was.

"Polybotes the bane of my dad." He said proudly. The guy known as Frank added in.

"That's not the only giant either we also defeated Alcyoneus." They stared at them in awe. Hazel had been in the expedition too. He felt a pang of jealousy but pushed it away. Something else more important was going to happen. He could feel it. Percy seemed the same way and they locked eyes. Before anyone could say another word, they heard yells coming from one guy in particular.

"The graecus are here I see, well nothing good can come from that!" Octavian, Jason's east favorite guy, exclaimed. Reyna let out a sigh and was about to say something when the ground started to shake and a sleepy voice could be heard.

'_Prepare yourselves.'_

"What happened?" Reyna and Octavian asked. They hadn't heard the voice but the others did. Seven of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

Okay I got some positive feedback and it's a little too simple to write and I like it so here you guys go with this new chapter in Percy's point of view.

Disclaimer: RR owns everything except the plot.

The Mark of Athena

Percy

A silent agreement was made. Obviously Reyna and Octavian hadn't heard what Gaea had said but the other seven did. Annabeth was the quickest to tell them nothing had occurred. They didn't look convinced but decided not to say anything. Before Octavian could say anything more about how they were going to betray them, Reyna suggested that they hold a meeting. They left shortly afterwards and everyone started to talk at once.

"Okay tell me I'm not crazy! I definitely heard the dirt goddess talk." Leo burst. Percy smiled at him. He could tell that Leo and himself would be good friends.

"You're not I think we all heard it. Prepare yourselves, that doesn't sound good." Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. He missed her so much and finally they were back together. Percy moved closer to her smiling in her direction. She smiled back and turned back to the others. Piper, the Aphrodite girl, had a strange expression on her face. He would have to ask about it later. She knew something that they didn't. Meanwhile, Frank had been awfully quiet. He looked shy. On the other hand, Hazel started to talk to Leo. The guy looked a lot like the other boy in the picture with Hazel back in Alaska.

"So Leo, you're last name is Valdez isn't it?" she asked. Leo looked confused and asked how she knew that. Hazel locked eyes with Percy and worry was written across her face. They were related, just great.

Jason had been staring at Percy for two whole minutes so he finally asked, "What?" he looked taken back to have been caught.

"Nothing just seeing what all the hype was about." Percy could sense it was something else but thought better of it.

"Could say the same about you." He replied instead.

Percy noticed the sun going down and told everyone it would be a good idea to head over to the senate building. They arrived in front of Terminus. He kind of regretted letting the god help him. His ego had gotten bigger.

"Any giants around Praetor Percy?" he asked smugly.

He shook his head, gave Julia his pen, and walked past the armless statue. Terminus shouted something but he didn't pay any attention. Everyone else soon joined him and Piper, Leo, and Annabeth took in their surroundings. New Rome was impressive with the detailed architecture and all that. Percy could see Annabeth's face light up with a familiar happiness as she saw the buildings. He decided to strike up a conversation with Jason seeing as they had been switched.

"So how's Camp Half-Blood doing?" he asked. Jason stared at him for a few seconds then started talking.

"Fine ever since we found out what happened to you eight months ago." He replied back.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't come then because I only got here a week ago!" Percy said.

"A week?" Jason had stopped, surprised. Percy nodded.

"So where were you all this time?"

"I was asleep dude; and woke up a few weeks earlier at the Wolf House." He told Jason in a matter-of-fact tone. It took him a moment to process it.

"So I'm guessing you only remembered your name?" he finally said. Percy hesitated on his next answer and decided to go with the truth.

"Actually I remembered Annabeth too." Jason did a double take and looked angry. The guy had some type of bipolar disorder, he kept changing his moods.

"What? I didn't remember Reyna…" he traveled off looking at Piper.

Percy changed the subject and told him about his some of his past adventures. Jason did the same. The others were listening too. They had arrived at the Senate House in no time and entered. Octavian and Dakota were in a shouting match with Reyna trying to call order when they came. The room went silent.

"Why don't we start this meeting?" Percy tried saying with enthusiasm. He just made the silence even more awkward. _Way to go Perce._

"Yeah why don't we talk about our quests?" Jason suggested. Percy shot him a grateful look and they took their seats. Jason almost sat in his praetor's seat then saw him standing there and backed off. They would seriously have to figure out the whole leader situation later.

The meeting was boring. Percy's ADHD was kicking in and he started to think about telling Annabeth about all the possibilities in Camp Jupiter to his Pegasus, Blackjack. As a result, he didn't even notice when the whole room was waiting for him to say something.

"Wh-what?" he said stupidly. A few people snickered. Percy blushed and smiled weakly. Reyna rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I was asking if you knew who the seventh person was and what quest you were to go on."

"Oh well that's easy it's Annabeth." That was apparently the wrong thing to say because everyone started to argue. Some said it was unfair if there were four Greeks and only three Romans. Others said that Percy was only saying that because she was his girlfriend.

"Quiet!" he yelled. That got them to shut up.

"It is her because…" Percy couldn't say why. Athena told him to stay quiet. "Well I can't tell you why because Athena, or Minerva, said so. And if it was my choice she wouldn't be going-" he was cut off by Annabeth.

"Excuse me Seaweed Brain? I'm not the one you should be worrying about. You're the one who gambled his life with Gaea and drank gorgon's blood!' she said in a shrill voice. He winced.

"Alright I see your point. Anyways we go to Rome to close the Doors of Death and save Nico." He said.

"Nico?" Annabeth and Jason asked simultaneously.

"Yes the son of Pluto comes here often and is apparently captured by Gaea according t those three." Reyna said pointing to Frank, Hazel, and Percy.

"He's a son of Hades, it's a long story and the twit pretended not to know me so you know payback. Okay so we're gonna go eat so talk to you later!" Percy said with finality. He really just wanted to get out of there before anything bad could happen, plus he was starving.

"Bad, bad, bad." Percy heard Jason mutter as they made their way towards the dining hall. He concluded one thing- Jason was one weird kid.

Hope you guys like that chapter and please comment and follow!


End file.
